User blog:Wii maniac/Kirby Obsession...OMG!!!
MY KIRBY OBSESSION IS BACK!! *slapped by Blanky for copying her Brawl obsession blog* Uh..but yes, I am obsessed with Kirby again. I must talk about the games.... Kirby Nightmare in Dreamland Game System: GBA My Rating: 4 stars My Review: So, the game is basicially about Kirby going on an adventure to defeat some wierd looking Nightmares and to make sure Dreamland can dream again WELL, DUH, YOU WANT THE TOWN OF DREAMLAND TO DREAM!! IT HAS DREAM IN THE FLIPPING NAME!! It has 8 levels. Throughout the game, you have to go through doors to get to each section of the level (Ex: To get to Section 1 of Level 1, you have to go to the Level 1 room and enter the door with the big 1 over it. Sounds hard, I know). At Level 8, after you defeat the giant fat penguin guy King DeDeDe, you have to verse the Nightmare Ball and the Nightmare...something. And after you beat them, you win normal mode. There is two other modes. The first mode you get when you have 100% on Normal mode. It's called "Extra Mode" (Wow, such a difficult name to remeber). Once you get 100% on THAT, you get to play as Meta Knight. HOW AWESOME IS THAT? Well, it's a very fun game. The only reason I rated it 4 stars is that Extra Mode thing (which you can only play with Half of your Vitality from the Normal Mode). It be very hard. Kirby and the Stupid Amazing Mirror Game System: GBA My Rating: 3 stars My Review: In this game, you have to go on an adventure with 3 other Kirbys stalking you. Why is there multiple Kirbys? Because Dark, Yes Dark, Meta Knight slashed Kirby into 4. So now, Kirby and his CP-controlled duplicates are going on an adventure in the maze-like Mirror World. This game is....inbetween Hard and Easy (but Hard at the end) So that knocks off one star. In the game, you also get to collect TREASURE!!! In the treasure chests, there are maps, sounds & songs, etc. My personal favorite is the Spray Paint. YOU GET TO PAINT KIRBY WITH IT!!! But, Sadly, the Spray Paint is the other reason I knocked another star off. Why? Three of the colors are Green, Red, & Yellow, the colors of the duplicates. And if I use them, I get confused and can't figure out which one is my player and which one is the duplicates. ARGH!! But overall, it is a good game. Kirby Air Ride Game System: GC My Rating: 1 star My Review: WHAT THE FLIP? IT'S A CHEEP TAKE OFF OF THE MARIO KART GAMES!!! They say it's simple controls....YEAH RIGHT!!! I don't get what this is about and I think the Nintendo guys might have been drinking the day they wrote it. I can't even imagine a drunk Sakura Iwata . You know, I don't play the game that much, so maybe I might be falsly rating it. Kirby Canvas Curve Game System: DS My Rating: 0 stars My Review: Nintendo be drinking again . Worst Kirby Game Ever....in my opinion. First off, the graphics suck (5-1=4). Next, KIRBY IS A BALL WITH NO LEGS AND ARMS (4-1=3). You have to guide him by drawing lines which is...boring (3-1=2). In order to get to the levels, you have to click Octogons and triangles, which is ONCE AGAIN boring (2-1=1) and the bosses are now minigames....WHAT? (1-1=0). There you have it! Kirby Squeak Squad Game System: DS My Rating: 5 stars, baby!! My Review: OMG, NINTENDO IS SOBER!!! They made a huge comeback from their first Kirby DS game. Now, it's back to the original cool game style. Going through each level, and kicking bad guy butt....WITH ARMS AND LEGS!! And now, some new bad guys have arrived......MICE!!! I like the fat one . So, in this game, you have to go through levels and collect treasure. AND THE SPRAY PAINT IS BACK !!! And these mice keep on trying to steal the treasure. Really, I thought they would go after treasure with cheese in it. Seriously, why are they after all the treasure? I didn't care, actually. THE GAME IS FUN AND I HIGHLY RECOMMEND IT!!! Kibry Super Star Ultra (The Latest Game) Game System: DS My Rating: 1,000,000,000,000 stars (Did I say I couldn't go over the limit?) My Review: A combination of a bunch of new Kirby games the way I like them? BEST. KIRBY. GAME. EVER!!!!!! There are a bunch of awesome things to do in here and I want you guys to go buy the game NOW!!! It is awesome!! And a new addition to the game has come....HELPERS!!! Their similar to the Amazing Mirror's Duplicate Kirbys only you don't lose them. Summing it Up There are more games, but I'm too lazy to write about them all and....uh... Cupcakes are Good. Category:Blog posts